Undercover Lover
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt is tasked with going undercover to infiltrate the Death Eaters. That's not a problem in his mind. But the one problem he does encounter is getting Barty Crouch Jr. to cooperate. But when he does get the other man to cooperate will he regret it? Or will he find himself falling in love with his undercover counterpart?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Muggle Studies: Muggle Schools assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collection, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, Hogwarts Game Night Club, and The Firework Display on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Muggle Studies: Muggle Schools assignment: Task 9 Sagan High School 21 Jump Street (prompt) Write about someone going undercover.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Houses and Homes (setting) Malfoy Manor**

**Supermarket Sweep: Mobile Phone (genre) Romance**

**Pop Figure Collection: Jacob Kowalski (trait) accepting**

**What's Cooking: Beef Brisket (restriction) only male characters**

**Mythology Club: (Emotion) anxiety **

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Left hand (prompt) Discovering someone else's secret/Right hand (theme) Lust**

**The Firework Display: Roman Candle (character) Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Warning for out of character in regards to everyone. Word count is 1,643 words. I hope you all enjoy Undercover Lover.**

Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn't believe he hadn't blown his cover from day one. He'd been assigned an undercover mission to infiltrate a Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor. Which should be easy. He just had to find a known Death Eater to bring him along as a guest. Azkaban had several that he knew of. Which is why he found himself sitting in this cold sterile room with a Patronus charm pacing back and forth waiting for the last person who he figured would work with them. Barty Crouch Jr.

As the straw blond-haired man was led shackled into the room, Kingsley couldn't help but look him up and down. Azkaban hadn't been kind to the young man in front of him. His tunic hung loosely on his frame. His normally tan complexion was diminished to more than pale. It was almost translucent as though the Dementors weren't just sucking the happiness out of the man but all the color too.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Barty asked as he sat down appraising the man in front of him. He'd always had a thing for dark skinned people. It didn't matter if they were male or female. And this man was a thing of beauty. "I'm guessing you're not here to set me free. Right?"

"We're here to offer you a deal of sorts," Kingsley told the blond man, whose eyes trailed up and down his body.

"What kind of deal? Anything that would be of interest to me." Barty wriggled his eyebrows.

"We are offering you the ability to be free in a way," Kingsley replied knowing he'd regret it but it had to be done. "But first we need you to do something for us."

A smirk formed on Barty's face. "I could think of a few things to do to you, my dear Mr. Shacklebolt, but I don't think any of them were what you were thinking," Barty told him tongue flicking out to moisten his lips. "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"You will be accompanying an undercover agent to one of your Death Eater meetings," Kingsley told him. "If you give any warnings the deal will be null and void. So I'd think long and hard about what you want to do."

"What's in it for me? What do I get if I do what you want?"

Kingsley regretted having to say this next part but he knew he had to. He'd been told to say or do anything to get Barty to agree to help them. "I'm authorized to approve anything you suggest," he told the leering man.

With a quick dart of his tongue along his lips, Barty's eyes traveled down Kingsley's body again. "Anything?"

Kingsley nodded.

"I'll do this for you if you agree to let me free and do a few enjoyable things that I will name later." Licking his lips once more his eyes met the dark eyed gaze of the Auror in front of him.

"I'm not sure if I ca…"

"You said you authorized to do anything. Isn't setting me free part of anything?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Then we'll see what I can do." Barty winked suggestively as he was led away from Kingsley. His tongue darting out and moistening his lips again.

In the end he'd been able to get the Minister to agree to allow Barty out with the condition that he supervised by a Ministry employee. Which it was agreed would be Kingsley

############################################################################

"So you have your cover down pact?" Barty asked. "Your a friend of mine who is thinking about joining the cause." Barty looked Kingsley over taking note of the tightness of the man's shirt. How it brought out his abs perfectly.

"Yes," Kingsley sighed as he watched Barty knock on the door to Malfoy Manor.

"But?"

"But nothing. Should there be a but?"

"Maybe la…."

Whatever Barty was about to say was cut off as a house elf opened the door. Barty's face turned a shade of pink that would have put any girl's blush to shame. It was then that Kingsley realized something. Barty hadn't come out to his Death Eater associates.

"Master Malfoy is expecting you, sir," the house elf said as he held the door open for the two men. "Right this way, sirs."

Kingsley had spelled the pin on his lapel so that the other Aurors were able to see everything that was going on in the meeting. If anything went wrong they'd be able to swoop in and this made him feel less worried. Looking over at Barty he realized that if Barty didn't compose himself the others would know something was off about this. Reaching out he squeezed the other man's hand.

"Compose yourself," he whispered to Barty. "Do it now, or they will realize something is going on here."

"I don't think I can do this," Barty whispered back. "I don't know…"

"You can do this, Barty. Keep your cool. Everything is going to be alright."

Kingsley didn't know when he'd stopped viewing being with Barty as a means to a way. But he knows that he doesn't see him as that any more. He sees Barty as more. As a potential partner to live with for the rest of his life. But first they needed to get through this mission.

"You're just in time Barty," Rodolphus said as he leaned against Fenrir's side. "We were just beginning to think your release had been a hoax to flush us all out."

Barty started to laugh causing Kingsley to join in.

"Who is this fine looking man?" Fenrir said as he eyed Kingsley in much the same way Barty had upon their first meeting. "He looks devine. Perhaps if he isn't taken…."

"Fen," Rodolphus chided.

"I'm sorry, luv, I know it upsets you when I talk like this."

"Give us a moment," Rodolphus said as he led Fenrir off towards the back of the room. A sharp conversation going on between the two.

"Shall we begin the meeting, gentlemen?" Lucius said motioning for everyone to sit. Once everyone was seated he launched into a discussion of what the Dark Lord had chosen to do. "We are to go after anyone we think has knowledge of the whereabouts of Harry Potter. We'll start with his family. Privet Drive is where he believes they live."

"But why would the Order move the boy and not his family?" Nott asks looking over at Lucius. "We know they've moved the boy."

Kingsley wants to curse so bad. They were mentioning the Order and he knew that not many of the other Aurors even knew that the Order existed. He fidgeted in his seat fingers brushing against Barty's.

"They are also going after any known members of the Order of the Phoenix…." Lucius blinked as he realized who was sitting in the room with them. And he wasn't the only one to realize who Kingsley was either.

"He's part of the Order of the Phoenix. Isn't he?" Fenrir purred as he leered at Kingsley from behind Rodolphus. "Let's ask Snape."

"I am part of the Order," Kingsley said standing up. "But I know that you and your cause are the right way to go."

"Is that so?" Rodolphus said jumping to his feet.

"Calm down, luv," Fenrir says pulling Rodolphus back onto his lap.

"I think I can help you more than Severus Snape can," Kingsley went on as Rodolphus was placated by Fenrir. "If you allow me too."

"He's right," Barty piped in. "He's in high esteem with Dumbledore, and he's one of the top Aurors in the Ministry. He could us all sorts of good information. Can't you, Kingsley?"

Kingsley nods along to keep up his cover, bile rising in his throat. He feels a feather light touch to his leg, and looking over finds Barty giving him a comforting look. "I can get you better information than Snape even," he said hoping that Lucius and the others would buy his want to help them.

"Do you have anything to provide us in good faith of allowing you to join us, dear Kingsley?" Fenrir purred looking at Kingsley through veiled lashes. "We're all about the good faith here. Aren't we, Barty darling?"

Barty blushed furiously as he got up and excused himself. Kingsley started into the topic he'd been told to bring up if asked for a show of good faith. It was older information, something they figured Snape had already told the Death Eaters, but it was something he could easily give them without compromising anything new going on.

"That is older information," Lucius replied icily. Rodolphus whispered in his ear with a snraky smile in Kingsley's direction. "Although it does confirm that the information Snape has given us is true. So we shall put it to a vote. All in agreement to allowing Auror Shacklebolt into our group, say aye."

Almost all of the group except for Rodolphus and his brother Rabstan said aye.

"Majority rules," Lucius murmured. "Welcome, Auror Shacklebolt, to our illustrious group of gentlemen." He nodded towards the door Barty had just come through. "Go tell your little boyfriend we've allowed you to join."

As he walked off through the halls of Malfoy Manor trying to find Barty, he couldn't help but wonder how Luciucs knew about Barty. He knew the other man wouldn't be happy about being found out like this.

"Barty, I'm in," he said upon finding the man. Hoping his superiors heard too. Now the real work began. But would things with Barty get in the way of him working with the Order and the Ministry? He knew he couldn't them but he wasn't sure about how to keep things neutral now. Or even if there was a neutral. But they'd figure this out as they went along.

**I hope you all enjoyed Undercover Lover as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
